The goal of this proposal is to develop a global health framework at the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH) in Peru, building upon well-established collaborative links with a network of prestigious international partners and cultivating intra-university relationships between schools. This framework program aims to: 1) train a new generation of global health scholars, 2) strengthen the translation of research findings into health policy and practice, and 3) enhance the contribution and participation of developing country researchers to the global health agenda. Housed within the Office of the Vice Rector of Research and led by the School of Public Health and Administration, faculty from five schools at UPCH will collaborate on the proposed framework, supported by long-standing international partners from academic, research, governmental, and health institutions in Peru, the United States, and England. The framework program will be a resource for all global health projects at UPCH, and will serve to leverage current resources, integrate ongoing efforts, and develop new programs. Specifically, we outline the foundations of core global health curricula that seek to unite existing resources with new opportunities in research and training in areas such as health policy, mathematical modeling, health economics, and program design, implementation, monitoring, and evaluation. The proposed global health framework program includes the: 1) development of a global health curriculum for undergraduate and graduate programs, 2) creation of a masters degree in global health, with an emphasis on infectious diseases and taught from a multidisciplinary perspective, 3) design and implementation of a distance learning program to provide course access to working health professionals throughout the Andean region, 4) expansion of international faculty exchanges to develop global health expertise at UPCH that is currently not available in Peru, 5) organization of two regional conferences addressing timely global health issues, and 6) creation of research awards and internships for new investigators interested in pursing a career in global health. Cohesive administrative and academic infrastructure will be developed at UPCH to oversee the implementation of this framework, focused on the long-term sustainability of the program. Placement of the program in a developing country with diverse resource provides an ideal environment to implement the global health framework. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]